Shego's Adventure
by Flamingzigzag
Summary: Shego goes out has some fun. Drakken has a breakthrough plan that may actually work? What will Shego do? Eventual kigo.
1. Shego's Adventure

Ok. So it begins following Shego around. You will see mostly shego and drakken. no pairing between them. I hope to get this eventually to kigo. but i like the start of this so far.

-----------

Kim Possible

Shego sat in her chair filing her nails waiting for Drakken to give her something to do. "Drakken, you wont even tell me what this epic plan of your is, and I have to sit here all day doing nothing. Give me something to do. This is a waste of my day!"

Drakken was irritated with her. He has been working on his new experiment all day, he hasn't told her what it was yet because he didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Fine Shego! Why don't you go to the grocery store and pick up something for dinner?" He asked hoping it would satisfy her.

"WHAT!? I AM NOT YOUR LACKY!" Her fists now ablaze, she started walking towards him.

He cowered on the floor. "OK Shego! I'm sorry! Do whatever you want, just be back by nightfall!" She extinguished her fire and left him alone. Drakken got himself up to get back to work. "Damn her. She has such a short attention span. But this time, I will take over the world!" He shook his fist above his head.

Shego went to her room to gather her keys. Took a second and decided to grab her jacket, she'd be taking her hoover craft.

----------

Flying over the city, the sun was high in the sky. It wasn't as cold as she thought she'd be. Finally reaching her destination, she landed her craft on top of a building marked on the villains network as a social building for the villains. She hopped out of the vehicle and headed for the panel to bring down the craft to keep undercover.

Once inside, she headed down a flight of stairs until she reach the 2nd landing. The room she entered was decorated in a dark color scheme, black walls accented with red dragons. Walking across the room to take a seat on a red bar stool with a black cushion.

The bar tender acknowledged her presence, "What will you have Shego? Your usual?"

"Na, I think I'll go a little light today. Drakken is expecting me back by sundown to reveal his new brilliant scheme to me. Just give me a coke and rum and a glass of water."

"Sure, would you like anything to eat?"

"Give me a order of chocolate strawberries. I have a craving today for something sweet and tart."

"You got it."

She sat to dwell in her thoughts while the bartender fixed up her drink before heading to the back room to get her food. She was curious about Drakkens new plan, on a normal day he would have bragged her ear off. Today, he kept to himself and insisted that she stayed there most of the day. _"Maybe he was expected someone to barge in and ruin it. But that wouldn't explain why he let me go now."_

The bartender returned with her order. "Here you go Shego." He walked to the other side of the bar to clean some glasses.

_"Well whatever, I guess I'll just have to wait until sunset to find out. Stupid Drakken and him hiding this from me."_

"Shego! So nice to see you here!" a young man shouted to her before moving towards her.

Shego turned around annoyed by the voice. "Hey Junior." she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Hey I was just going to invite you to my party this weekend. All the great villains will be there." He tried to playfully jab his elbow in her arm.

"Junior, I don't have time to play. I won't be coming. Drakken has this plan he is involved in."

"Well ok then." The young man responded. He was disappointed seeing as he always enjoyed see and spending time with the young green woman. He walked away back to what he was doing.

Shego stood up from her stool. "Ok Sambar! I left my money on the counter, Im gonna head out. You mind if I leave my vehicle upstairs for a few hours?"

"Of course not Shego." He ran he hand over his hair to keep it in place. "You know your are always welcomed to. Outfits are now on floor 3 instead of 2."

"Thanks Sambar." Shego waved before heading to the stairs. She reached floor 3 to pick out an outfit to blend in with the other citizens. A red top with a pair of fitting jeans were the perfect outfit. She also changed to a simple black leather jacket and red gloves. Then grabbed a pair of slick black sunglasses to top off the disguise. She pulled back her hair and put it a braid before placing a red beanie on her head.

Out the front door of a pizza shop. She always thought it could be done better, at least cleaned up. In it's current condition it looked like homeless people slept there at night and peed in a corner. She took a right outside the building, heading down a few blocks before she stopped at an arcade. Why an arcade? She hasn't fought in awhile, although fighting games are not the same she still enjoys the satisfaction of beating a few nerds once in awhile.

The arcade wasn't big, it had a few fighting games, adventure games, the normal air hockey, racing, and basket ball. What you would basically expect in any arcade. Today there were only about 5 people in the place, not including the owner.

Only one was playing any fighting game, so she approached. "Hey, mind if I join you in your next game?"

He was caught off gaurd by the older woman in the arcade. "Umm sure. I might be awhile here. You should occupy your time with something while you wait."

"Fine, find me when you are done." She walked away looking around at the other games. Deciding to play some DDR. _"One game of this will get my adrenaline going." _She played through the set of songs before going back to the guy, deciding to watch him while he played. He was doing good for what she was use to in the place. He was on his last life while fighting one of the bosses. Half his life gone and he only dented the boss's. GAME OVER. The game spoke and read on the screen.

"Ok, you get a game. This one good for you?" The young man said.

"Yeah, this'll be fine." She placed her money in the machine to get ready, and he followed. "You're about to get your ass kicked." Shego jested before the game started. As the game was getting into it, she was right. He was 2 life's down and only half her health was gone. He started punching buttons blindly in a rage.

"Apparently you aren't use to losing hey?" She continued to play with him.

A young man and woman walked into the arcade. "Ok Ron. We aren't spending more than a half hour in this place. But then we go to the movies."

"Yeah Kim! I promise, I've been practicing DDR! I wanted to show you." The young boy pulled out his money walking towards the system. Kim followed the blonde boy hoping to get this over with quickly.

Shego heard the distinctive voice of the red hero and her blonde sidekick. She decided to end this game she was playing and get it over with. Finishing off the young opponent with a spiral kick in the game sent his character flying up before coming down and crushing on the ground. She turned to her enemy and shook his hand.

"Thanks for the game, I'm gonna get going." He stood there shocked but willing shook her hand.

_"Damn, I guess I should get going."_ She hesitated at the door. Deciding to have just one more game. Shego walked over to the Kim. "Umm...hey. Do you mind if I play a game with you?" referring to the dance game. Trying to hide her voice and change her normal hostility towards to pair.

Kim faced the older woman. "I don't really play, I'm sure my boyfriend would like to after he's done this game." She waved a hand towards Ron.

"Oh, are you too shy to play? Or are you afraid of failing?" Trying to purposefully rouse the girl to get Kim to play.

"Not at all. I'm just not into the game that much." Ron was tripping over himself, obviously worn out from the first 2 songs.

"Well it's not like you don't look like you are out of shape. Maybe you are more into martial arts?" The red head blushed.

"heh. Thanks. I actually.." Ron cut her off. "Kim what did you think?"

Kim turned to her boyfriend. "It was better Ron! I think you are doing much better since last time. The lady here would like to play a game against you. Would you mind?"

His face was red, and sweat was obviously forming on him. "I'm sorry, I'm really wiped from what I just played."

"Aww, and her she promised I'd get to play one of you two. What should I do?" Shego leaned in towards Kim.

"Well if you said one of us would, then you should play her Kim. It's only fair."

Defeated, Kim let out a sigh. "Fine....but I'm not good at it. I don't even play." Shego through her fist in the air as a victory.

"I'll let you choose the songs!" Shego flirted with the red head walking on to the mat.

The first song was a captain jack song, which Kim kept up with pretty easily. The 2nd was jerk it out, Kim still was keeping up with Shego. "Ok. well you can choose the next song, it's only fair, and I don't know that many songs on here."

"You sure about that?" Shego gave a flirtatious smile before flipping through the songs and stopping. "Yeah, go ahead." Kim was catching her breath preparing for the last song. "Alright then" Shego picked Toxic. The song purposefully to be playful and flirty at the same time, wondering if Kim would pick up on it.

After the song was over, Kim was panting. "Well thanks for playing with me. Cya around." The Older woman waved and headed for the door.

"Hey wait!" Kim shouted after her. "We are going to the movies, would you like to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer but the sun will be setting soon and I have a previous engagement. But don't worry your pretty little head off, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon in the next few days." She left out the door and headed towards the pizza place to pick up her cloths and hoover craft before heading back to Drakkens lair.

----------

Kim finally had caught her breath. "Jeez Ron. I didn't think it took that much energy to play that game."

"Kim it's actually alot of work. Me and Rufus have been playing for awhile and are just getting the hang of it" The young boy stumbled over his own feet.

----------

Finally back at the lair, Drakken was yelling at his henchmen. "Look now! We have exactly 24 hours before this plan is put into action. I will need you all here at exactly 3pm tomorrow. If any of you are late or do not show, I will cut your pay in half for the next month." He walked about with his hand on his chin. "Now get back to work! You have until midnight to finish the preparations for tomorrow."

----------

Shego walked down the street heading to the hideout where her hoover craft was waiting. _"Heh, the little hero doesn't play? She sure looked like she knew what she was doing." _Getting her cloths and leaving a tip for Sambar. She went to the hanger to get back to Drakken by sunset.

----------

"Hey Drakken!" Shego yelled through the lair. There was alot of comotion everywhere. "Hey! It sounds like people are actually doing their job! What fire did you light up under their asses?" There was no answer. Just noise everywhere.

She finally reached the main room where Drakken had set up his things earlier and where she left him earlier that day. She walked passed all the things on the floor and workers running around. "Hey Drakken!" She yelled over a loud buzzing. "What the heck are you doing?"

He turned off the machine. The blue man had a pair of silly goggles on an a small tool in his hand that Shego wasn't sure about. "Shego! Thank goodness you are back. We are moving along smoothly such as time goes. We might even be finished before midnight!"

He did a little gleeful dance. Shego raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to explain this to me yet? Or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

He made a hush motion with his hands. "I can't go into details now, but the world will fall under a dark cloud." A smile plastered across his face. "But anyway, would you mind telling the chef to start making dinner. I'll finish explaining it all to you when we eat."

Shego rolled her eyes. "FIne. What should I do until then? C'mon Drakken, this is one of the most boring work days for me yet."

"If you would like you can help the men over there." He pointed to a group of henchmen moving crates across the room. "Or you can go monitor the camera's to make sure everyone is doing their jobs and not sitting around. Tell the men up there to get down here."

"Sounds like fun." She was actually looking forward to yelling at people over the intercom.

----------

Bzzztt. "Drakken, dinner is ready. Section A workers may go to eat. Section B can go in half hour." Bzztt. Shego shut off the intercom.

Shego and Drakken ate in the surveillance room. It was the easiest place to go to keep an eye on the work while eating.

"Okay Drakken, out with it already." Half threatening the man, raising her hand in a motion as to light up her fire.

He made a calm down motion with his hands. "Settle down Shego. I know it was unfair to keep you in the dark about it. I was just overly excited about this one and didn't have time to talk. But now things are moving smoothly. We may be able to launch it earlier than expected." He shoved a piece of his food in his mouth.

Shego was eating while waiting for his rant to start. "Yeah, you said that earlier. Just tell me damnit."

"Well, I have created something that will bring the world bowing down to me. They will literally be begging me for the answer. You see, I have created a virus that will put most of the population on the brink of death." Shego's eyes grew wide, while she forgot about her food in front of her. "Yes Shego! I have created an illness that can only be cured by one thing. And I am the only that has it." An evil grin crossed his face.

"Drakken, that sounds like it could be your best idea yet, or your worst. What is the cure?" Haphazardly about asking the question, not completely sure if she wanted to know what it was.

"Well my dear Shego. The cure for this disease is my blood. The reason I am blue is the only thing that can cure this. I have already tested this on multiple subjects. Including some of the henchmen. The only side effect was turning blue for an average of 12 hours." He was proud of his accomplishment. The smirk on his face showed it, and he continued to eat his dinner. "Well Shego. I have to get back to work. Could you stay here to continue monitoring the workers? Thanks." We waved and was off.

Shego couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Drakken has come up with such an idea. Overall she wondered if it could work.

----------

They finished at 10:52 pm. Drakken was pulling together some paper work and letting his henchmen go to bed early. A henchman knocked on the door of the surveillance room.

"Good you are here. I can finally go to bed." Shego walked out of the room leaving the man by himself. She went to Drakkens office. "Drakken, how exactly did you do this? What exactly is this disease?"

"Don't worry Shego. I'm finishing the paperwork to administer a vaccine for the henchmen. I've tested it this week, and the results are all good. You can get one tomorrow if you would like." He offered still scribbling in a book.

"I want to know what the disease is and how you are getting it out to people." She stated frustrated with the blue man.

"Didn't I tell you? Tomorrow the men will be delivering packages of "vaccines" to local farmers that the masses use. They will inject the cows and chickens with this to prevent common diseases of the species. Although it will be that, it will also contain my virus. When it reaches the masses they will eat it and become infected. It will become a citywide epidemic. In addition to that, since I know there are vegetarians and the such out there, another set of henchmen will be going to malls around the city to spread the virus on commonly touched places to infect people more immediately."

"Wow Drakken. This sounds like a stable idea. I'm going to bed." She walked out the room to leave the villain alone to his madness.

----------

I am not really sure if i should involve shego in wanting to take over the world with drakken, or if she is going to be the one to stop him. it's up in the air right now.  
Hope you like. If you have any suggestions on how this should go, review, message, w/e. I'll take it into consideration. :D


	2. Drakken Gloats

This chapter is more focused on Kim, and GJ. I know it's not a long chapter, but I really wanted to get this one out, just for the part with GJ. :D

Disclaimer. I do not own any characters used in this chapter. The story line Is of my own ideas.

----------

"Good morning, Kim." The young boy on the monitor still had his pj's on. "There is a mission here sent to you by GJ about Drakken posing as a top risk."

Kim was in the middle of breakfast and stepped aside to talk to her friend. "Hey Wade, how'd he make it that high on the list?"

"Apparently he has a breakthrough scheme that could put him at the top. She didn't give me too much info on it, probably because they don't really know what is going on themselves. Either way, around noon today, there will be a ride for you and Ron to get headed to his lair. Your objective will be to find out what he is doing at the least, your second objective is to stop it if possible."

"Geez Wade, Possible? I can do anything." Slightly smug. "But normally they send out others to find out what he is doing before I'm sent to stop him, why am I being sent to do the first?"

"Like I said Kim, I don't think they know much about it. They got a message from him."

----------

"Dr. Director! A package was delivered by one of Drakken's henchmen. He said it was urgent." A agent knock on her door and immediately was briefing her on the topic. Betty opened the door and took the package.

"Thank you. I'll open it right away. She closed the door on the man. Walking back to her desk she was unsure what to do with this. Of course it could be a trap, was her immediate thought. She took out her equipment to start examining the box from the outside. Using precautions she listened to see if it was ticking, no noises came from the box. She ran a detector over it to see if any lingering smell could be found. Not one. Finally she used a small xray, to double check before opening it. All it showed was a recorder, it looked to have a tap in it.

She proceeded to carefully unwrapping the box. Although she did not detect anything, that didn't mean she hasn't overlook something. All the packaging off and the only thing left was the recorder and a note "Hello Dr. Director. Listen to the tape for the beginning of the end."

"Wow, he is very confident of himself." She pushed the play button.

"Hopefully this gets to you by Saturday morning, that is when everything will begin. Dr. Director, I will be control of the world by next Saturday, you can count on that. By this evening, all parts of my plan will be in motion. The simple fact is, there is no way for you to stop this one. Eventually you will be receiving calls from different locations demanding an immediate stop to the events. By Wednesday I plan to hear from you. Until then Director, it was nice."

Dr. Director tapped her fingers on her desk. Then proceeded to listen to the tap again.

----------

"Ok Wade, I'll finish eating and get my gear ready." She hung up her kimmunicator.

----------

heh. kind of a teaser? lol. i really wanted to complete the part of Drakken gloating to GJ. It just seemed his style to rub it in their faces. :D

anyway. depending on how much i get done for homework that is due on wed. i'll hopefully update wed. if not, then expect the update on friday.


	3. The Stalker

Disclaimer. I do not own any characters used in this chapter. The story line Is of my own ideas.

----------

It was about 11:45, Kim was in her room getting her missions cloths on, when the bell rang. After that she pulled herself together and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth incase that was her ride.

As she rushed down the stairs, "Hey KP! Ya ready now?" He motioned to the door, "Our ride just arrived a minute ago."

"Sweet Ron! Let's get going." She gave her parents quick hugs before heading out the door. Kim and Ron walked up to the man standing outside Kim's house. "Hello Demi! Thanks for being able to get here on short notice."

"Miss Possible, it's the least I could do since you saved my coworkers from that barn fire."

"No big!" She waved her hand. "Anyone could have stopped that fire with cow's milk and a car transmission!"

"Well Miss Possible, I am taking you to point A where you will be transfered to another mode of transportation. Once there he will take you on his aircraft to fly you over the specified location where you will have to jump out. From there you are on your own. I'm positive you will be able to handle this."

"No big! Ok Ron, are you ready for this?"

"Yup KP!" Rufus mimicked his motions.

----------

"Miss Possible! We are 1 minute and 30 seconds away from your jump point! Please get into position!"

The plane was leveling out for the jump. Other than slight turbulence the plane was steady. Kim pulled the side door open, Ron was double checking to make sure Rufus was strapped to him securely.

"Ok Kim! 10 seconds!"

"Thanks Roger!" Kim put her feet on the edge of the doorway. She count down from 10, then jumped. Ron counted to 5 to jump after Kim.

Falling through the sky, they were just above Drakken's lair. Kim was in a dive position, determined to go undiscovered. Ron however was trying to do the same but it could be more compared to a dive roll. After reaching the minimum altitude Kim pulled her chute string. Ron realized she had done so and followed her. Reaching the ground to the side of the lair, they detached their parachutes and proceeded to infiltrate the building.

Surprisingly there weren't many henchmen guarding around outside. They still decided to enter the building through the vent system they used for air conditioning. Reaching the main control room they stayed to listen to the conversation going on.

----------

"Shego! Has part A of the plan reached point C?"

"No, I haven't received confirmation of that yet."

"Well, no matter. Part B has already reached point D. It's only a matter of time. Just stay by the surveillance to wait for their call. I'm going to continue on this machine to spread it faster."

Kim beeped to Wade. "Alright Wade. We're here. We're going to place the bug in their ventilation and stake out in the system at different points. I'll check back in in 30 minutes." Kim cuts the connections. "Ok Ron, you go towards the south of the room, I'll head towards the north. I'll message you later on what to do from there." Kim and Ron spilt up, Rufus of course with Ron.

----------

"Well buddy, here we are. About as far south of the room as possible. Hopefully something interesting will happen." Ron spoke to his partner.

"Uh huh!" responded Rufus. He motioned about Ron not going to sleep or Kim would be angry.

"Don't worry buddy. I won't let her down. Besides it's only for 30 minutes." He whispered.

----------

Kim at the north end of the ventilation system stayed alert waiting for something to happen. 10 minutes into her own operation, nothing has happened. Drakken was gloating to a few nearby henchmen, and no sign of Shego. She decided things were held down at the main room that Ron could handle watch by himself. Kim on the other hand, would take a look around to see if she could figure anything out on her own.

Crawling around the ventilation was making her legs cramped and her wanting to figure this mess out already. "Stupid air system. Should have been built bigger," Kim mumbled to herself.

"Ya know Jack! I thiink Drakken actually has a decent plan this time. I think this one might work!"

Jack slapped his buddy in the back of the head. "All of Dr. Drakken's plans are better than just decent, Dan. The only problem is he needs a better security system. They make it way too easy for that Kim Possible and her friend to get in here."

Dan was rubbing the back of his head. "Don't say that too loud. He might get the idea to replace us."

Jack laughed at the thought, "You might be right. Anyway, let's get these packages moving to the truck. We have to hit 5 farms before our shift is over." The two men turned around a corner leaving only footsteps to be heard.

"What could he be doing with farms?" Kim thought to herself. "I better keep looking and try to find where they are loading the trucks. That might be the best place to gather some information." Kim crawled through the ventilation in search of a loading docks.

----------

"You idiots! Be careful with those! I personally don't want to have to take the vaccine and be blue for 12 hours!" Kim heard a voice yelling.

"I must be close to a loading dock," she thought to herself. After crawling for what seemed like forever in a dusty air ventilation system, she reached the vent. Looking through the slits, Kim could see many henchmen moving large boxes and crates into tracker trailers.

"Ok Number 47! You are good to go. You, 48 and 49 can head out now!." Kim's eyes shot to the woman speaking, Shego.

"I guess I found my mark." Kim sat patiently. She had already wasted 15 minutes crawling around looking for the place. She hoped she could find out some information within the next 5 minutes before Ron called or came looking for her.

----------

"Well Rufus, buddy. We've been sitting her for almost a half hour. All Drakken is doing is gloating to whatever henchman is around and willing to listen, and working on some paperwork. And he occasionally sharpens his pencil. Guess we better get into contact with Kim." Rufus nodded his head. Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator and sent a signal to Kim that he didn't get any information.

----------

The Kimmunicator started beeping loudly from Kim's pocket. She hurried to get the thing out of her pocket and turn it off.

"What the hell was that!" Kim heard Shego yell. "Number 83, check out that area around the boxes and report back. Number 67, 68, and 23, get over there and help."

"Crap. Whatever it is Ron it better be important." She glared at the screen.

"Just checking in for meeting. Ya ready to go?" The blonde boy oblivious to the current situation.

"Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." Kim clicked it off. Hoping she had enough time to still escape, she started rushing down the ventilation system. This is when the path in front of her exploded exposing the room. Kim tried backing out the other way before Shego could get to her, unfortunately the other route was blocked off already by the henchmen.

"Hello Princess. Obsessed with me that much that you have to stalk me now?" The Older woman glared at the young red head.

"I would rather sit through a lecture about home economics with Mr. Barken than stalk you." Realizing she was cornered, Kim had to hit Shego hard with some smart ass comeback.

----------

I'm sorry this took so long to come out. but it's here. and i had to re aquatint myself with the story and make sure I don't mix it up with the other one. :D lol. that would be embarrassing. anyway. this weekend im finishing up my video game binge and then focusing on more creative things. like finishing one of my stories. and working harding on improving my art before school starts again. hope you liked this one.

zigzag


	4. She Can Be Stubborn

"Well, Well Pumpkin. What were you doing in our ventilation system if you weren't stalking me?" Shego circled around Kim.

Kim was sitting in an ordinary office computer chair. Professionally tied to it by Shego personally. The two of them were alone in what seemed to be Shego's office, if you could call it that. It really only consisted of a desk, a bookshelf with mostly magazines in it, and a big screen TV with a remote pad next to it on the wall. Shego was now sitting in her luxurious office chair, with more padding than a sofa.

"Look Princess, you can sit there and be quiet, forcing me to torture you with Drakken's latest Karaoke Night, or you can keep up your half of this conversation." Shego glared at the young hero, secretly hoping she talked so she herself didn't have to sit through the recording of that disaster.

"Shego, you already know why I am here. Let's not play games."

"Fine, where is your buffoon of a sidekick?" She stood up from her chair walking to Kim.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She didn't know. All she knew is that she told him they would meet in 10 minutes. It has now been about 14 minutes, give or take a few seconds. He could still be out there waiting for him, or he could be calling in the GJ for emergency evacuation procedures. She secretly hoped he would just go home. She was angry with him. He got her into this mess, and she didn't feel like having to get him out of this mess as well.

"Don't give me that crap! You know and I know that he'll probably do something stupid and try to save you, and I would just rather get him out of here. He's a pain in the ass, always in the way."

"All I know is we were suppose to meet on the roof about 5 minutes ago. I have no idea what he is doing now."

----------

"Rufus buddy, I'm worried about Kim. You think we should go back for her?"

His Kimmunicator went off. Ron scrambled through his pockets to get the thing.

"Oh Hey KP! Where you at? Me and Rufus here were worried about you."

"Don't worry Ron. GJ just had me pulled from location for a special meeting. Go home and I'll meet up with you later ok."

"Uhh... sure Kp. No problem. I'll just let Liam know and get going home. Cya later!"

----------

Shego click the off button on Kim's Kimmunicatior before handing it off to a scientist. "Take this thing apart, disable it completely, destroy anything inside, and then dispose of it personally to an undisclosed location." Closing the door behind himself, that left Kim and Shego the room to themself's again.

"So where were we." Shego put her hands on Kim's shoulder.

Kim showed the expression of discomfort. More annoyed with the fact she let herself get caught. "How could I be that stupid?" she wondered. She knew her time limit. She knew Ron would signal to her. If only she left a second later, or if she wasn't stuck in a small dinky ventilation system. She could have fought her way out if she was standing. Oh well.

"Well Shego. I am tied to this chair. You have the upper hand for once."

"Ah yes, as a matter of fact Kimmie, I do." Shego sauntered around the chair and bent over to look Kim in the eyes. "So why'd you let yourself get caught?" Kim stared into the older woman's eyes before glancing down at the floor.

"Well Princess? I'm sure you wouldn't let yourself get caught this easily unless you planned it." Shego stood up straight with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'll be back." with that, the raven haired woman left the room.

Outside the office Kim could hear the conversation going on with Shego and the two henchmen.

----------

"Listen now. You are not to let anyone know she is in here. Not even Drakken. His plan is going good right now. I'll deal with Drakken and make sure things continue to go smoothly. If I find out that anybody else knows about this, I'm coming after you two, 54 and 56."

----------

"Hey Drakken! How's it going on that machine? Get it up and running yet?" The woman walked into the main hall.

"AH Shego! Everything is going perfectly. Buffoon and Kim Possible are nowhere to be found. My machine is almost complete. Soon the quickest way to spread this thing will be at my disposal. How goes the shipments?" His hand still scribbling away notes on some paper.

"The last five shipments have just been sent out for today. Within the next two weeks those livestock will be reaching the shelves of supermarkets across town."

"Brilliant. I trust after that is done you will seal up the lair and have the henchmen take a break. They will then rotate on watch duty for the next week to make sure no one figures out my plan."

"Fine. I'll leave you to your madness." Shego walked out.

"heh. soon Shego, Global Justice will be bowing at my command. I will be on top of the world. Rich and paying everyone back for when they pointed and laughed." Drakkens evil laugh could be heard through the halls.

----------

"Thanks 54, 56. You two can go down to the loading deck and keep everything in check. Once everyone has return, report back." Shego opened the door to the office finding Kim alone to herself.

"Well Pumpkin." Shego strode around Kim. "Having a little trouble there? Would you like me to help you up, or should I leave you lying on the floor to teach you a lesson?"

Kim stared coldly at Shego. "I would appreciate it greatly if you help me up please." She asked hoping she wouldn't have to lye on the floor much longer. It was an uncomfortable position, and her left side was starting to fall asleep.

"Give me a good reason why I should?" Shego jested.

"My left side is falling asleep, and I'll behave from now on." Kim rolled her eyes, hoping Shego wouldn't take that far.

"Heh, alright Pumpkin." Shego lifted the young lady to a sitting upright position. "You behave now, or I'll have to act in a more serious manner. I might have to tell Drakken you are here. And who knows what he might do with you. Maybe sing karaoke to you personally." She laughed maliciously. "But to get even with you now, I'll just do this." The woman began to poke Kim in her left side. After a few pokes Shego walked over and sat in her chair.

"Now, I'm gonna let you go. I will be personally stepping up security. So DON'T try to get back here to infiltrate this building. It will be a waste of time. And it would just be best if you stay away from this one. Let GJ handle us if they want to take us out." Shego got up and walked to the door. One henchlady walked in.

"This is Number 4. She will be taking you outside to let you go." Shego faced the henchwoman. "Now, Drakken is not allowed to know about her visit. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Understood." The henchwoman walked over to Kim and untied her from the chair leaving her arms tied behind her back. "Miss Possible. You will be coming with me now. Please, this way." The two women headed out the door.

----------

"Here you are Miss Possible." Number 4 began to until the young woman.

"What makes her think I will not just come back?" Kim turned around to face the woman. "Or if I were to fight you here and sabotage this operation right now?"

"Shego is a wise young woman. Especially for her age. I would take her advice and leave. She didn't want Drakken to know you were here for a reason." Number 4 walked away from Kim, returning to the lair.

----------

"Number 24, 25 and 26! Get to my office now." Shego yelled over the loudspeaker. Shortly afterwards there was a knock at her door. The 3 henchmen were let into the space following in order and assuming a military stance.

Shego closed the door. "You three are going to be given this mission to find and destroy any bugs that may be planted in the ventilation system. I'm guessing the main control room will be the best place to start. Sweep through each inch of the grid. After that, you three will be assigned to monitor room. If you see any suspicious activity you will report it to me immediately. I will also expect a report in to me once every hour on the hour unless I specify otherwise." She paced through the room. "I already expect you to know to keep this from Drakken. You 3 are among a select few that know about this. If anything is leaked to him, you will be among the ones I will personally hunt down and take care of." The woman walked to her office door opening the door. "Now get out and execute the plan without his knowledge of any of this." The 3 left her office, followed by a slam of her door.

Shego took a seat at her desk. She began to rub the temples on the side of her head. "God Kim. You give me a headache. If only you knew the kind of trouble you'd be in if you stayed here."

----------

Ha. rolled this one out quickly. yes! i have a direction to take this in. i didn't intend for this story to end up long, but that's how it looks like it will go. :D

well, if you have any ideas write a review or PM me. I'll try to get back to you asap.


	5. Getting To Know You

Kim Possible and associated characters are copyrighted to Disney. I do not own anything.

The only original ideas are story line, select characters, and the bar scene.

----------

----------

"Hey Sambar!" She walked over to the bar. "I'm just gonna borrow some cloths this time. I have someone I need to see."

"OK Shego. Whatever you used last time should be washed and in your closet." The bartender was drying off a glass before putting it back on the rack.

"Thanks. Cya later tonight." Shego made her was to the 3rd floor and to her closet. Unlocked the doors and stepped in. This time she decided to keep her hair style and slick black sunglasses the same along with her simple black leather jacket. Instead of the red accents, she picked out a short sleeve light purple shirt saying 'If you look any longer I'm going to have to charge you' and pair of faded and worn looking jeans. She also picked up a pair of black gloves and a purple beanie.

----------

"Yes Number 4?" Drakken called out from behind his pile of paperwork.

"Sir. Shego wanted to let you know she was going out for the day. She said she would be back later tonight, or possible tomorrow morning."

"WHAT!" his papers flew everywhere off his table. "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OPERATION! WHAT IF GJ SHOWS UP? OR WORSE! KIM POSSIBLE!?"

----------

"Hello there pretty lady." Shego said while wrapping her arm around a certain teen hero's shoulders. Kim's instincts grabbed the older lady by the arm with intents to back drop her. "Woah. Chill out. You remember me don't ya?" Shego said while grabbing the young hero's hands to prevent her from being flipped.

"Oh. It's you from the arcade." Kim let down her guard. "Please don't sneak up on me like that again."

"Don't worry. I'm not out to get you,... in any bad way." Shego added to the end, flirting with the young woman. Kim had a slight rose appear on her cheeks.

"So what are you doing here at Club Banana?"

"I was looking for a new pair of boots for this winter. In this ad I have I seen a nice pair with fur on the top in a dark brown. They were really stellar. But besides that, I seen you over here and wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out?" The pale green woman stepped closer to Kim. "We could go see a movie, or have lunch together. What do you say?" She became close enough to Kim, she could hear her breath shorten.

The red head tensed up at the short distance between the two, a blush was starting to form across her face. "I'm with my friend Monique in here and we are going to meet up with Ron in alittle while for Bueno Nacho. But you could come with us." Shego took a step back.

"That sounds good to me. Just call me when you are done in here." She pulled a pen out from her jacket. "Give me your hand so I can give you my number." Kim put her hand out to the woman. Shego pulled Kim closer by her hand and started to write down her number. After she was finished she grasped her hand and pulled her closer again. Kim started at Shego's sunglasses looking for her eyes. "I'm going to search for my boots." Shego let go and walked away.

----------

"Hi there. I'll assume this is Kim. You two ladies done in Club Banana?" Shego asked.

"Yup. Would you mind meeting us outside the store?" Kim questioned.

"Sure thing. I'm just sitting on a bench right outside." Shego clicked off the phone.

----------

Shego waved to Kim and Monique as they walked out of the clothing store. The two of them returned the wave. "Hey, Monique, I want to introduce you to my new friend, -"

Shego cut Kim off. "Hi, my name is Sheila. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes. and Sheila, this is Monique." Kim cut into the conversation again.

"Nice to meet you girlfriend! You coming with us to Bueno Nacho? GF here and I are meeting up with our boy Ron."

"Mhmm, Kim invited me." Shego put her arm around Kim's shoulders. "It should be fun. Aside from the grease and artificial meat." Shego walked over to her bags and picked them up. "Are we going to the one in the food court here, or another one?"

"The one at the food court." Mo responded.

----------

The four people walked out of the fast food restaurant. "Thanks for the day out everybody. It was enjoyable." Sheila mentioned. "I could give someone a ride home if needed."

"I have work in alittle while, so I'm going to stick around. Thanks girl."

"Yeah. My parents are meeting me at Smartymart. We have to pick up a few things for the house after Rufus and I ruined our carpet after we tried scuba diving in out bath tube." He responded embarrassingly.

"Fine. I'll see you later. How about you Kim?" Shego took Kim's bags from her. "My ride is around exit 3."

"Sure Sheila. But I didn't respond to your question. How do you know I need a ride?"

"I'm sorry, do you not need or want a ride from me?" Shego grabbed the bags in one hand and used the other hand to touch Kim's cheek. "I'm sure you'd enjoy a ride with me." Shego stepped closer to Kim.

Kim's cheeks started to blush. "I'd like to get a ride to my house from you. If you have room for me."

"Yes ma'am. I have just enough room for me and one other person." Shego turned and started walking to get to exit 3.

----------

"So where is your car?" Kim curiously asked.

"Ha. I don't have just a car. Too constricting for me."

"umm...well how are you giving me a ride home?" Kim's mind went to work, and a thoughtful puzzled face appeared.

"Silly. I have this black sleek sports car, known as a '86 mustang. That you are about to walk into."

Startled, Kim tripped and walked into the hood of the car. "Oops! I'm sorry!" Kim stumbled over her words and took a step back from the car. "I hope I didn't mess it up at all."

Shego laughed at the young red head. "Don't worry about it." She hit the button on her keys to open the locks of the door. "I'm just going to throw these bags in the back seat. Just tell me where to go."

"This is a really nice car." Kim took a seat in the car. "Wow. How can you afford this? Exactly what do you do in life?" Shego started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Funny you ask. I'm in a small run business. My boss pays well. I'm the best at what I do. He better pay well." Shego laughed.

"Geez. I know that it's rude to ask some people but, how old are you then? You seem very successful."

"Wow. Just right out with it, huh? I'm only 22. You don't have to be old to be experienced."

"Oh sorry. I'm just down this street and then you will take a left." They pulled up and took the corner rather quickly.

"Here you are." Shego grabbed Kim's bags from the back seats and stepped out of the car. "I'll walk you up to your steps."

"Thanks for the ride home Sheila." They reached the steps and Shego placed the bags down. Shego stepped closer to Kim and reach a hand out to touch her cheek. Kim placed her hand over Shego's hand.

"Well thanks for letting me hang out with you. I'll see you later." Shego waved and walked back to her car.

"Cya later. I'll give you a call later this week to hang out again." Kim waved and walked into her house.

----------

"Hey there Sambar!" Shego walked in and took a seat on a stool. "Thanks for the cloths." She placed some money on the table.

"No problem Shego. You looked good tonight, that outfit was stunning." He leaned on the bar. "You should think about changing the beanie to something else. You get hat hair my lady." He laughed heartily.

"You know what Sambar, if you didn't offer such a sweat deal here I'd have to make you pay for that statement." Shego stood from the bar. "I'm sure I'll be back by the end of next week."

----------

Shego was met at the parking garage by Number 4. She parked her car in one of her numerous parking spots. Getting out of the car, she could see from the posture of Number 4, something was wrong. "Number 4. What's up?" She closed the door and put on the alarm. Not that it was really necessary considering where they were, and who she was.

"Shego. I have orders from Drakken to let you know he wants to speak with you as soon as you return from your trip. He does not sound too happy about you leaving without his knowledge to the matter previously." Number 4 responded.

Shego started to fume, slowly pulling down her sunglasses to get a better look at Number 4's facial expression. She could see she was serious. "Is he out of his mind and forgetting our contract?" Pulling the shades back on, she treaded through the garage and reached the elevator. "He better have a good reason. I am so not in the mood to have my mood messed with." The elevator opened and closed as the two women walked on.

Number 4 knew Shego would be very upset with this information. Prepared before hand, she was ready for the rant about to happen. "Yes ma'am. You will have to discuss that with him. He has not privileged me any information as to why it was important that you see him immediately or why your outing was a problem to him." The doors opened and closed as the left the elevator. The two women walked down the hallway.

"Well this little prick better have a good reason this time. If he doesn't he is going to wish he was in a locked room with DNAmy, with no window's or any means of escaping." Shego began stomping instead of her quick pace already. "I'll invent the meaning of 4th degree burns for him personally." Number 4 was following closely behind the young woman. The 2 turned a cornered and walked down another hallway. They reached the main control hall of the lair.

"Ahh Shego! You have finally returned. You do realize it is late into the night? I was wondering what you could possibly be doing at a critical time such as now." The blue man place a vial down on the table.

"DRAKKEN! You bastard. What do you want with my life at this moment? I had a perfect day away from you and you want to ruin it tonight why exactly?" The green flames appeared around her hands.

"Heh. Shego my dear. You are suppose to let me know in advance not to contact you if we are in the middle of an operation. And Shego. This out of all is a major operation." A stern expression was plastered across his face.

"There is no reason for you to be angry with me, and you did not need me today. I had all that covered. Now I am going to my room. I will be back in your service tomorrow morning." The furious woman went to walk out of the room.

"Shego. I have an important mission that I want you to execute personally. And according to your contract, you are suppose to inform me of your leave of absence during an important time period of an operation. No matter if you have taken care of it or not. I am suppose to be informed. "

"I Told you there was no need of this, because I had taken care of it all. There were men on constant surveillance, and all guards were put on high alert. Along with camera's installed in multiple locations to add to our previous surveillance. If you actually took a minute from your work of endless doom, you would have been able to see and understand I was taking a day off. I do not have to inform you directly of my absence. I had Number 4 here inform you of my leaving for the day. It is not my fault if you are too busy to stop and listen to anyone but your own ideas." Shego flared up her hands again. "Now, DO NOT BOTHER ME FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN EXPECT TO NOT BE WITH MY SERVICE FOR THE REST OF YOUR 'OPERATION' NOW GOOD NIGHT!"

Shego left the room with her bags. Number 4 waited about 5 minutes before speaking to Dr. Drakken. "Sir. I believe she is right. It is in your contract with her. And without disrespect, I did tell you she would be leaving for the day. Without going over your authority, you should have told me what was so urgent that she was needed to be contact."

After standing up and straightening out his outfit, Drakken regained his composure. "Thank you for that information Number 4. I will remember that for future references." He finished straightening out his hair. "Please accept my apologizes for this scene and get back to work."

----------

----------

Thanks for reading this.

I would have updated this sooner, but I was helping my cousin out this week with her children. But on the plus side, this is longer than it would have been. Stay tuned for the next update. :D


End file.
